Archer of the Zero
by Carian636
Summary: Two worlds collided, Pulling each other gravity.. Invading each territory.. and the Girl in Red Cloak must chose her destiny. W ether to fight her real motivations,.. Or.. fight alongside with her new world.. In this not really realistic story, you'll encounter Friendship, War and Peace. - Disclaimer; No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1- Wisp Niblets!

Archer of the Zero

Prologue

Fate,.

Destiny,.

What would it take to change human destiny?

Consumed by the whirling chaos of destiny..

We..

Humans,

We're unable to act as we truly desire.

Summon, Live, Fight, Survive..

YOU need those as your weapons,..

As you venture out the world of Chaos.

- 

**"My name is-" **

**"The ancestor is my great master Schwein- " **

Two light- magical portals started to show up between the dematerialized orb.

Both summoning chants racing it's pace to finish.

'Now, who could wonder who will I serve now'

**"Heed my Summo-" **

**" the three-forked road that le- " **

The Incantation who finish first is not the idea, but the excitement wills in the throne,

Soon, the right magic-portal glow faintly as it pulls slowly the dematerialized Orb.

**"My familiar!" **

And there it goes, the magic-portal on the right side glow torredly as it swallow all it's variables.

'This is not good' 

The sound of explosion echoed in the thin air,

The coughs of the people around 'her' made her sick. The storm of the mini-dust still covers the place.

but there is someone who made her attention attracted, her dark- eyes focus on the girl staring strangely at her.

Soon, the area is now cleared and the people around her, stare at her blankly.

The girl stand up straightly, revealing her long-wavy strawberry-colored hair with the match of her pink-competitive eyes.

She turn her attention to the bald-man.

**"Professor Colbert, What is that thing? " **She asked,

**"Whatever it is, Ms. Vallière.. It is your uh- Familiar. Now go and take her with you. " **

' Ms. Vallière huh? Never heard that name before. ' her familiar thought.

The 'Vallière' girl approach her familiar with a stern look.

**"Whoever you are, tell me right after this. " **she said as she take her familiar with her.

Walking in the aisle of the academy , the two talks about their identity, 'getting-to-know-you' method

**"I'm ****Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, I am the third daughter of an aristocrat family, I'm- "** she was cut off when someone interrupted her.

**"A zero? You're talking with your familiar? " **A red-haired girl ask. Louise stiffens and hold her wand tightly.

**"I'm completely a no 'Zero'! Remember when I told you that I will summon a powerful familiar! Well, there she- he, or whatever it's gender is!" **

she stomp her feet hardly in the cement, although hiding her pain, there is no way she can hide her red-face. 

**"Oh really? Well then, show us what you've got. Tomorrow afternoon in the fields. If you won't show up, you know what are the consequences." **before louise protest the red-haired girl, she left waving her hand in signal that she's going.

**"Oh, how I really hate her! Hey, servant.. tell me now who you are. " **She demanded her familiar as she walks to her room.

Her familiar's eyes darkened as she heard the word 'servant'

**" You can call me Archerko, Ms. ****Vallière** . " there was silence between the two when they got in louise room.

**"Hey, Archer-ko! tomorrow afternoon, I want you to fight with Kirche. " **Louise said as she sat in her bed.

Archerko tilted her head, as if louise can notice it.

**"I'm still on my wisp form, how can I battle her then? " **she ask as she stood aside, leaning behind the stalls of the bed.

**"What do you mean 'still'? " ** this made louise confuse, she grab the nearest pillow and start listening to her familiar.

**" You see, Ms. ********Vallière,.. This is not my actual form. I have a body- that has been separated when I was still on materializing, Two summons in each different world is a heavy decision. Your incantation finished earlier than the other so the most important part of the servant has been sent. which is the soul, who is trap in the wisp form. "** she explained, leaving louise in confusion even more.

**"you still don't get it, don't you?" **Louise nod in agreement, She sighs and began to explain everything again.

**" You and the other noble made a summoning, opening two portals in the same time. Clearly, since you were the first one who finished the summoning incantation, I had no choice but to obey your summons. even though, it's not a very good idea. " **She said, Louise's mood brighten a little, thinking hard to get her familiar a body.

**"So, to be able for you to fight, you need a body.. " **Louise stated, Archerko nod.

**"Well then, we are going to meet Professor Colbert to give you a body. "**


	2. Chapter 2- The forming of Contract

Chapter 2- The Forming of Contract

A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually use making stories about the FSN main characters. So, let's just say that after watching Familiar of Zero, a light bulb suddenly appeared in my head. Giving me tons of Ideas. I don't really think that this will get a big hit but who knows, right?

First of all,. There are many new features shown in this story, so you'd better watch it.

Second,. It's 'not' revolving 'only' at Louise's world, so there is a possibility an exchange of worlds.- sort of

Third,. This story is purely fan-made so expect better things. - or not

Fourth,. Inspired by lots of Crossover under the category of FSN and FoZ

So, I hope you enjoy the story!

[Disclaimer]  
I don't own any of those copyrighted characters of FSN and FoZ, Just unleashing my Imagination. That'll make some explanation..

**"Well then, we are going to meet Professor Colbert to give you a body. " **She said standing up, that made Archerko alarmed, blocking the doorway, Louise gaze at her sudden actions. Crossing her arms she asked;

**" What are you doing? "**

**" Let's say that, I don't need that Professor of yours to get a body.. " **she paused looking at Louise eyes. **" " **she said hoping that Louise will understand her motives.

**" I don't understand such thing.. " **Louise said simply crossing her arms, her brows twitching.

'I'd better consider this day. ' Archerko thought, unblocking the doorway.

**" I'll follow you " **she said placing her position behind her back. Louise didn't mind it at all as she walk leading to his Professor's lab.

Moments later, Louise came in Professor Colbert's Laboratory. secretly, without any students noticing them.

**" Remind me later why are we sneaking in this situation. " **Louise said in a low voice. Closing the door behind her tightly, making sure that no one else dare to interrupt her request.

**" Ms. Vallière? " **A man voice called out, coming from the higher pace. **" Can I help you? " **he ask innocently coming out from the lurking shadows in his laboratory.

**" h-how did you know that I was, who , enter your laboratory? " **Louise ask defiantly.

Archerko just shook her head because of her master's behavior. The professor slightly chuckled.

**" I already know your aura.. " **he chuckled again, lifting the bridge of his glasses. **" What is it that you want? Ms. Vallière? " **he ask, paying his attention to his student infront of him, standing.

**" I uh- My servant.. rather had a request for you to make. " **she said scratching her knuckles.

The young professor nod, Archerko, Louise servant takes the floor for her introduction and her desire being fulfilled.

**" Hmm, so you're saying a slight spell, a summoning circle and an archer- card will do the trick? " **the Professor ask in amazement, thinking what will happen after the fusion thingy occurs.

**" Yeah, it will do the trick- I guess.. " **Archerko said, the professor smile at her and;  
**" Alright then, let's get to work. " **the professor said as he scan his books about summoning circles.

The two nobles work hard searching an- archer card, An image of a summoning circle and a slight spell.. but neither of it happened to be in the books.  
Archerko notice a wide space in the back, she sighs and began to walk in that direction, that made the sudden turn of the two heads.  
She walk straight to a space, although the place is dark, the energy mix up with a powerful aura surrounding her is lighting it up a little.

Professor Colbert and Louise stand and watch her.

She made a hand-gesture that is clearly confusing to the two, the lights change abruptly to a dim color..  
Archerko's energy is releasing and it is clearly making a summoning circle on it's own. A strange red- circle began to surround her as she took of a strange card.

Archerko's movement are completely new to the two nobles watching her.

Soon, the circle is now complete revealing some tainted and sacred marks. the card landed in the floor and for some unknown reason, the academy's energy is been sucking up in the laboratory. It attracted some familiars and Nobles, too.

Forming one-side, the energy that has pressed on and the unlimited supply of Louise's prana.  
It made a red- illuminated circle that somehow scanning Archerko's body. A minute later.. everything seems to stop... and in just a click of hand, the laboratory began to shake torredly. Some debris started to fall, but the two nobles didn't move a chance, instead they focus their eyes on what is happening infront of them.

A prana of waves started to surround her and began to compress each other in her body. Distributing her very own clothing and her armor.

**" Gahemn" **they heard her says, the prana of waves formed a vast- crystal-like circle and shattered almost everywhere. though, it's completely harmless to human-bodies since it is a prana.  
Breaking the windows, breaking the experiments being made by Professor Colbert. - All you could say is..

It's totally wrecked.

The two nobles stare at Archerko's new feature..  
Her silver- braided hair is swinging behind her back, A short- black skirt that reached mid-way to her thighs. A tight fitting black shirt that is trimmed in silver that framed her chest. A blood- colored waistcoat. A black stockings that reached to just below the level of her skirt, and a red shoes that looked both comfortable and protective. A second set of small black pleats from a small over skirt then settled over the waist coat for a tight fitting, ember red jacket and a black triangle hanging from the back of the neck formed.

Professor Colbert blinked his eyes in awe, while Louise just crossed her arms waiting for her impatiently.  
The lights returned to it's normal state, but seeing the laboratory.. It's quiet a messed.

**" A pleasure to meet both of you in flesh.. " **Archerko said as her crimson eyes darkened. There is nothing attractive for her, just her crimson eyes and her not-so wicked smile.

Louise heave deeply, not taking her gaze to her familiar's eyes.  
**' It seems.. ' **Louise began to thought when Professor Colbert made a snap.

**" Well, I think now that you're familiar is now in good state, you may now form a contract to her. "** Professor Colbert said as he step backward.

Louise walk towards Archerko with a confuse look. Still, she kept murmuring and stand in front of her.

**" Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as a familiar. " **As soon as Louise said the last part she gently kiss Archerko, that made her eyes widened..  
Archerko reluctantly shove Louise away from her. She started to protest when Louise shouted like a maniac.

**" I can't believe I must do that 'thing'! I know it's part in the ritual, but I'll never do it again! " **She said wiping her lips by her cape.  
Archerko notice that her body is flaming up and when she get notive; her hand felt stingy and burning..

As if.. A reiju will show up, but in their worlds.. It's the form of the contract.

**" From now on.. you will be my Servant and I will be your Master** **_for eternity_****" **Archerko didn't like the sound when Louise pronounce the word ' _For Internity ' _as if she is challenging her.

She just made a quick smirk.

**' ****_This will change my Fate.. ' _**

_

A/N; So? How's the 'Chapter 2?' It's quite amusing reading my work all over the time.. Expecting that my readers will appreciate it! (LOL)  
Don't forget to leave a Review and Follow! =)  
For all those who doesn't knew Archerko.. She's a.. uh- Just wait for the next chapter!  
Bye~ as of now :)) 


	3. Chapter 3- I fight with rocks

Chapter 3- I trained with rocks.

**_Archerko's POV_**

It was normal day but for me? I really don't think so. Having a master like Louise is really miserable, If I were summoned by any nobles here.. I think I might have a better life out here.

Still, I can't believe I was drag here not fighting, I mean- I'm a counter-counter guardian, I should be in Fuyuki City right now, fighting other servants, protecting the people.. that's my role! that's my responsibility..

I can't link the person who wants to summon be back there- that means I'm not in the human world..

I walk around the garden, this place looks so.. peaceful, I can't imagine that I was accepted here, It's not my type of place...

**" Archerko" **A familiar- feminine voice called, I didn't turn around instead I stare at her in the corner of my eyes. It was Louise.  
**" I've been looking out for you.. I just want you to remind that you are going to fight Kirche this afternoon" **She said crossing her arms,

I turn around a face her with a sly smile.

**" Master.. " **I started.. My smile went fade when I felt a sudden churn in my Stomach.. Louise look at me with a confuse look..  
**" I.. I-I'm.. hungry, I didn't ate breakfast " **I stated, gazing at her expression.

She sigh.

Then started to walk in the opposite way, We arrive to a large-silver door.  
When she opened it, A light came down to struck my eyes, The whole place is beautiful. The porcelains are covered with real diamonds, that you can hardly touch it.

**" Servant! Prepare a brunch for my Familiar, Now! "** Louise ordered the nearest maiden, the maiden got off quickly to her feet and starting to prepare the 'brunch' for 'me'.

**" Archerko, I still have my class.. Meet me after in my room "** She said leaving me all alone, Oh well, atleast I have the chance to taste the delicious meal they served me.

**" Ne" **I called the same maiden since she was the one who served me.. She have the rights.  
**" Is that how nobles call you? 'Servant' " **I ask, since I am not used hearing the word 'Servant' to a normal girl.

**" Y-yeah, w-why did you ask? " **She ask stammering, I glance at her, such a low one.

**" Nothing,. " **I pause, Thinking for a good topic to come up. **" What do you know about Kirche? " **I said as my eyes darkened when I pronounce the name. I notice that the maiden was in shock hearing the name.

**" Ms. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, a daughter of a Germanian military family. " **She stated, no wonder she have this strong aura. **" W-why do you ask? " **She ask out of nowhere.

I glance at her, revealing my crimson eyes. She stepped back.

**" What is your name? " **I ask cooling my nerves. I don't know something hit me that made me mad.  
**" S-Siesta, My lady" **she said as she bow a little. I stand up and stared at her innocent eyes.

**" Archerko, Nice meeting you " **I said as I exited at the nearest fire exit. I jump through walls.

I jump walls to walls and finally! I arrived at my desired location.

The highest peek of the Academy, right here, I can see almost everyone up here.  
I walk around a pit, and saw a runic letters written.

I'm terrible reading runes but still, I tried.  
The first letter was C then.. followed by an 'O' and the next letter has been faded away- for thousands of years I think.

Then, my heart beat seems to stop, A prana leak is somewhere. I can sense 'another' servant.

My eyes darkened, not taking off my guard down.

**" Archerko? Is that you? " **Louise's voice trailed to my ears. I ran to her direction and spotted her in the fields, together with the other students and their familiar.

I jump off cliffs, reinforcing my legs to have a balance landing..

**" What on earth are you doing?! " **As I landed in the grounds, Louise's voice came out attacking my ears. She kept shouting at me like a wild dog. Then a young girl, not similar to my age I think, gave out a deafening whistle, that will make you crouch in the ground.

She gave a deep breath and smile at me joyfully.

**" I suppose you are Lou-" **She was cut off when a petal flew down right in front of her. She spun around and look to a blonde man holding a rose.

**" Guiche! What are you doing? " ** She snapped, 'Guiche' the guy, look at me furiously at the eye.  
**" I, Guiche de Gramont, shall fight you " **He said as he point his rose.. or.. was it his wand? yeah! His rose-wand at me. I tilt my head hoping that he didn't mean 'me', who is going to fight 'him'.

He smirked at me and narrowed his eyes between me and Louise.

**" Kirche said that the fight will be on this afternoon! " **Louise said, spreading her arms, covering me in the other side.

The guy laughed maniacally, as soon as he recovered he gently wipe his eyes and face us again with a serious face.

**" I'm sorry to say this Louise but I am becoming impatient.. Now, Servant of Louise! I dare you to a battle!" **he said, pointing once again his rose-wand. I stiffen my body and smiled at him wickedly.

**" Ne, Once I draw my sword there is no turning back now. Lose or.. ****_Die_****" **I said emphasizing the word 'Die' I stare at him.  
He smirked at me as if I was joking.

**" You can't defeat me! The Gramont has not been defeated for millennia how can you? A weak girl like you should ever survive. " **he said.

I walk pass Louise's hand and began facing Guiche. Louise pull my waist-coat harshly but I didn't budge. I glared at Louise

**" What are you doing?!" **I snarled, She didn't loosen her grip to my Coat, her eye brows are twitching.. I exchange glances between Louise and this guy over here.

**" Get that grip of yours now!" **She ordered, I face the ground..

There is no way I can live without fighting, I still have my wish.. My wish; yet I know that it will _never fulfilled. _

**" Master, you need a command seal in order for me to obey you. " **I said enthusiastically. **" I am summoned as a fighter not your servant. Whatever you'll say I am going to fight this man. " **I said glaring at Guiche, who is now, looking at me with a terrible face.

_' If I could just punch that face out of him' _I thought..

I felt her grip loosen I stared at her for a moment.. She's looking right after me.

**" Well then, I approve your- " **I didn't finish her sentence, I spun around and face Guiche with a determined look.

**" Now, I, Guiche de Gramont sh-" **I cut him in his mid-way sentence.

**" No more stories, blonde boy! " **I said as I closed my fist tightly.. He look at me with a smile then pointed his rose at me.. Two petals flew down, opening two large pit. Two rock structures began to ascend in the circle.

It engages then to battle, that meet me by surprise.. They were fast and Strong..  
_' Tsk! Wrong Move! ' _I said myself as I dodge their attacks. unfortunately, I was hit by a club in the stomach that send me flying through the air. I tried to steady my position by dodging and looking for a time to attack.

**" Tsk, I thought you are going to fight! You are all dodging, this is a waste of time! " **I heard him says, I had enough for him..

The rock attacked me by it's full strength, but I am more powerful than this..  
I am stronger than this..

I can't let myself defeated by this immature creature. I jump backwards and raised my hand..

_" __**Spirit and Technique...  
Flawless and firm.."**_ I dodge the club and continued to my chant  
**_  
" Our strength tips the mountain..  
_**_**Our sword splits the water"**_I was hit by a club from the back that made wailed in pain,

Sweat and Blood began to mix in my forehead.  
**"****_ Our names reach the imperial villa.  
_**_**The two of us cannot hold heaveness together. "**_I finished my chant as I felt two- twin swords started projecting in hands.

The students, who is, watching us by now gasped by my own moves. I swayed _Kanshou _from the back of the enemy, and started to engage the other one.

Guiche widened his eyes, he swayed his rose over five-times leaving 25 petals in the ground. It almost covered the whole field by those gigantic rocks.

If I was to compared, this 25 rock gollemns are much swifter, stronger and smarter than the other two.  
Whenever I caught an arm and broke it into pieces, It will dissolve and began to form another being again.  
This kind of creature reminds me of **_Berserker._**I swayed my swords again but this time to their heads and their's a miracle! The creature's body began to hiss and disseminated in the thin air.

I smiled at Guichi, who is busy ordering his gollemns to fight accurately,.  
**" They are no match for an Archer! " **I said as I finished the remaining gollemns in the area. Guichi stare at me in dismay, as I pant furiously Louise went over and scanned my head.

**" There's a wound, we should check it to the- " **I cut her words,  
**" I don't need any treatment" **I said as I walk away, I know it's kind'a rude of me, but I can't help myself.. I need to cool myself down before the training of the Nobles. 


End file.
